Rex Jones
"Brains always beats brawn." -Rex's catchphrase Rex is a normally quiet, and intelligent guy, who likes space, futuristic stuff, and swords. He loves tea, and Doctor Who. He loves to hangout with his friends from time to time, but sometimes ends up getting into arguments with his friends. Rex loves to play casual type games. Rex has since been kicked left Casia, never to return to Casia ever again, and it is speculated that he is dead. Personality He is mostly quiet but speaks from time to time to his friends. He likes to spend his time playing casual games, and other stuff. He likes drinking tea, and messing around with his Plasma Sword. He once tried to go back in time to edit a mistake he did but ended up nearly making his existence disappear. Rex hates his Arch-rival and alternate timeline enemy Xer Sonej. Rex is very secretive at times often lying about his true age. Rex is a Ex-TTU member, by the rank of time commander, and he has also developed a fierce rivalry against Edwin Sisson. Origins Rex has often concealed his origin for unknown reasons, but what is known is that he was born somewhere in Buildertinople, the then current capital of Robloxia. It is unknown what happened after he moved from Casia, but is mostly believed that he died, as the crew never gets any word back from Rex. Relationships Remember: 'This is from the perspective of Rex the character, not the person who made him Neutrals Tee Vee - Honestly it's kind of a iffy with Tee vee, sometimes he kind of tries to murder me and my friends, and sometimes he talks to us for some reason, but i think he is kind of happy that i invented Ventron but i can't really tell. Friends Weo Chail - He is a good friend to say the least, but his drinking problem is kind of iffy, but he is still a good friend of mine. Wolfy Rofler - He is a decent friend, but sometimes his jokes get a bit too mean hearted, but he is really good when it comes to handling weapons. Jeddy - He is actually another good friend, even if he doesn't really talk that much, and plays a lot of pranks on everyone else. Cyro Fastorbit - He is a really good friend when it comes to helping me out on stuff, he even helped me try to fix that corruption problem. ''NOTE: Ever since Season 5 begun, the relationship between Cyro and Rex has changed, specifically on the Cyro end. Enemies Xer Senoj - My opposite is just, oh can i even bloxing explain it, he is the most annoying person in all of casia at this moment, he just antagonises me and everyone else so much, and he even tries to conquer casia, but he fails so many times i lost count. Edwin Sisson - He is more of a rival then anything, but oh boy does he like to taunt me sometimes, but hey he tried to conquer Robloxia which is not really fine at all, it is still strange he calls me the 'Doctor' when i'm not really like the Doctor. '''Quotes "Well, time to retreat!" "Magic is just undiscovered science." Trivia * Did you know Rex's personality is lightly based on the doctor's? * Did you know Rex's last name is based on Indiana Jones's one? * Did you know Rex is secretly a time traveler? * Did you know Rex has been called a mad man multiple times for claiming things like being a time traveller, and going to other dimensions by people who don't know him personally